Faith Mary Jones
Faith Mary Jones is a female character in the infamous Storybrooke High RP on Gaiaonline and is the second child of Emma Swan and Killan Jones.She is protrayed by the acress Candice Accola. 'Personality' Faith is a very kind hearted person with a sense for adventure and the call of the sea in her blood. She loves to get into trouble and hat is seen in Flashbacks of her carribean adventure with Rhys Sparrow. She loves her brother and sisters and loves to tease them espically Liam. We see this when Faith tries to get Liams wife Lexa to hold his childhood stuffed animal Rummy hostage for her. Faith aso like her mum isn't easy at aditiming her feelings and that often causes her pain and heart ach and leads to exessive drinking. But all and all Faith will kick ass if needed. 'Bio' Child hood Faith takes more after her father Killan Jones then her mother.At a young age she was a trouble maker.When her brother Liam first held her she bit him thus started their sibling riverly her mum says. Faith loved the lessons her father would teach her about sailing and LOVED sword fighting and would always try to out best her silbings in the art of sword fighting she could beat all of them except Liam but she won't admit that. While playing the game of "Find daddys Hook" Faith was winning untill the hook suddenly disappeared from her hands and appeared in her sister Chole's hands.This lead to Chole finding out she has magic. After this event Faith gives up on the game and goes onto her fathers ship and sits on the deck and cries.When her mum finds her and asks her "What's wrong?" she explains that she's "Not special" that she's not strong like Liam,or has magic like Chole or isn't as beautiful as Parks.Her mother of course tells her other wise and to cheer her up makes a necklace appeare of a ships steering wheel and a swan with it.Faith still wears that necklace to this day. (More of Faiths child hood experiences will be shown more in the rp later.) School life While attending the school Faith makes a few friends. Those friends are in a little club called "The wolf pack" and Liam is their "fearless leader" as the ice Prince Dorian Frost says. Upon meeting the wanna be boy band group she meets Rhys Sparrow and the two start to fall for one another. Recentlly at the school Faith has delt with her sister being cursed and turning dark.Chole also taunts her and rips her heart out.This causes Faith in English class to have a fit and almost punch her sister in the face till Henery pulls her away and tells her to go to the Principles (her grand mother Snow White's ) office. She doesn't go there instead she goes to the Jolly Rodger and tried to sail it away but because of the spell her father had her mother put on the ship she can't.So instead she goes down into the captians quarters and starts searching for her fathers good bottles of rum.Her father later joins her and comforts her with a rum cake and a kind fatherly talk. With the death of Coco Gold and Peter Pan showing his face Faith worries about her family and about a certain pirate boy. She decides to go see him but she finds him drunk and he yells and says some bad things to her.Faith through somehow remains clam and seeks out her brother Liam to comfort her. 'Abilities' Unlike her sister Chole Faith wasn't born with any magical abilities and part of her wishes she was still to this day. However she is great at other skills such as sword fighting,naviagating, sailing,knot tieing and other pirate realted skills. She does claim to have her mothers "super power" by knowing when someone is lieing to her. 'Realtionships' '' '' Liam: Faith and Liam always had a sibling riverly going on and they tease each other but she still loves her big bro.She comes to him for comfort after her talk with a drunken Rhys and tells him what happened last summer in the Carribean.It is also shown that when Faith returns from said trip Liam rescues her from drunk attackers who were trying to take advantage of her. When Faith learns that Liam wants to go back to Narina (She can never pronounce it right and prnounces it often as Nar-in-da-) she is sad but she knows he loves Lexa and that that place needs their king. She tells him she will miss him greatly. Chole Chole and Faith were always close.Chole gave Faith her infamous nickname "Fayfay".However their sisterly friendship is torn apart when Chole is turned dark. Faith loses trust in her sister and will sturggle with trusting her again as the story goes on. In the early years Faith was there when Chole learned she had magic. Parker While not much has been mentioned about Faith and Parkers reationship she is her wittle sister.Faith finds her cute and adorable.It is certian that when Faith later on learns of who Parks likes she might freak out that her wittle sister has her first crush! '''Carribean Adventure:' Over the summer Faith grows bored of the pa- lace and knowing she can't sail her fathers ship due to the "stupid spell" she desides to seek out Tiny.She "presuades" the giant to give her two magic beans.When she sues one she appeares on a ship by lots of tressure. Before she had time to think a deck hand pulls her above deck and shows the other crew members "the dirty theaving wench" Faith calls parley and demands to see the ships captian! That's when she learns she is onbored the Posioned Sun the ship captiened by Rhys Sparrow. While he could of very well cut off her hand or thrown her over bored he doesn't.Instead the two sail together stealing and getting in trouble with The East India Trading company and the Biritish royal navy who puts out a wanted posters for them. The island incadent The two grow closer and it's obvious that they have feelings for one another.Rhys seeks out his friend Orph who tells him of a nice island he could take Faith too and tell her how he feels.Rhys does this and pours his heart out.Despite her real feelings Faith tells him "If he had a bother and a dog she'd chose the dog" and then uses the magic bean to run away.this leads to later promblems for the pirate lovers. Getting a Sister-in-law At first Faith freaks out that Liam got married.She had to cover for him while he was away.Yeah not fun to lie to your folks.Hell wouldn't you too! She doesn't know what to think of Lexa at first and honestly the chick scares her.Lexa at first sees Faith and while she's yelling at Liam calls Faith Liams "girlfriend".How gross right? Liam later explains to Lexa who Faith acutally is. Lexa under pans spell Faith helps Liam try to get Lexa to snap out of pans spell when he makes her turn into a dragon. As the rp goes on Faith and Lexa get closer. Faith LOVES the fact Lexa can turn into so many cute animals and often likes to "pet" her. However Lexa loves to climb up in high places which makes Faith VERY neverous. Faith and Lex bond more while Liam is off helping Rhys recover from his drunken stupor. Lex helps Faith find what she thinks is Liams "secret stash" of rum but really is the cheap stuff. Wanting revenge Faith finds the old pirate stuffy Rummy and asks Lexa to hold it hostage.When Lexa refuses and says "I'm sorry I can't do that to him" Faith realizes how much she really must care for him. To be continued...more wil be added later. Category:Jones Family Category:Students Category:Female Students Category:Characters